Volatile memory is an important component of a computer system. It may be used to intermittently store data or instructions, which are used by a processor of the computer system. To speed up the computer system, a read or write access to the volatile memory may be accelerated, e.g. by using a faster data rate or by using double-pumped transmissions of instructions or data. By accelerating the transmission of instructions or data, a signal integrity of the transmissions may be monitored to enable or improve reliable read or write access to the volatile memory.